


We Meet Again

by lizzyr2001_2019



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzyr2001_2019/pseuds/lizzyr2001_2019
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Laurens was not out until after he knocked a girl up in high school as a junior.  Shortly after he broke up with her, he began dating Alexander Hamilton, a smart ass, beautiful, intelligent boy from the Caribbean.  When they graduated, they decided to break up because they were going to different colleges, but they also decided if they crossed paths again, they would pick up right where they left off.  Will they fact John now has a daughter change their relationship or will it strengthen the relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Meet Again

*Alex's POV* I'm back in town with my adoptive parents, George and Martha Washington. I just graduated with a double major in law and law education. It's 7 and I'm heading to go get coffee from my favorite place in town with George to discuss my workings at his firm. We walked into the coffee shop and the first thing I saw was the beautiful curls that I missed running my fingers through. Then he turned around and our eyes met and I gasped. "John?" I asked. "Alexander!" He said running from his spot behind the counter. There was nobody in line luckily.

"Why are you working here," I asked hugging him tightly,

"I thought you were getting a degree in law."

"Oh, yeah. I had to drop out, but I am going online for a degree in teaching," He said.

"Why did you drop out, if it was because of money, my dad said he would help. Remember?" I said to him.

"No, it wasn't money, Martha dropped Frances off at my house and said 'here, you can take her for the day.' She didn't come back," John said.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry bab- John. Sorry," I caught myself before finishing the word. I didn't know if he actually meant that he would get back together with me. "No, it's fine. I've haven't been with anyone since you left. I really missed you," John said kissing the top of my head.

"God. I missed you, too," I said pulling away and kissing him. I actually forgot that George was behind me until he coughed.

"Boys, as much as I am happy for you, I really just want my coffee and to discuss business with dear Alexander," George said.

"Oh, I am so sorry, sir. Would you both like your usual?" He asked me.

"Yeah, a," I started.

"Yes, I remember Alex, a grande caffe Americano," John said.

"Alright," I said.

He quickly made the coffee, and we payed. I then sat at a table with George and we discussed me doing a trial run, although I did work as an intern there starting when I was as young as 13. I am only 21 now, but still. I went to college when I was 15 and finished quickly with my double major.

"Alexander, you know I fully support you and John, but he has grown a lot since you have left. Remember, he is a father and 26," George said.

"Yes, I know, but he always told me that we would get back together as soon as we crossed paths again. That was now. It may be a little bit of a struggle, but it will be okay. I have to tell him that Eliza is having my child," I said to him.

"Hey, I'm on break right now, sir, would you mind if I talked to Alexander for a little bit?" John asked George.

"John, do you not remember, my name is George. I have told you that since the first day that we met, and it is probably best that you both talk," George said.

"I need to tell you something," I said.

"Alright, go ahead," John said.

"Well, you know how Eliza and I dated in high school, because I'm bi, as you also know. Well, we may have hooked up, and she's 8 1/2 months pregnant with twins," I said.

"Are you going to stay with Eliza? Is that why you came?" John asked.

"No, I don't have feelings for her. I only love you," I said to him. I didn't know if this was to soon although we were dating for a year and a half before this.

"Alexander, I love you, too. I just don't want you to give up because of me," John said.

"I'm not giving up though. I'm going to help," I said.

"You are going to be a great father babe. Do you want to come over after my shift tonight? At 6?" John asked.

"Of course I would love to. I get off at 6, so I will be a little later, if that is still alright," I said.

"That is okay. You just come over whenever you are ready. I will text you my address," he said.

"But I don't have your number," I said.

"Yes you do," He got up and kissed me on the forehead and left.

I looked at the side of my coffee cup and his number was there. George came back over to the table after talking to one of the couples sitting at a table. We talked about John, Eliza, the twins, and continued to talk about the job. Then we left and went to the office.

*After work - 7:00*

I arrived at John's at 7, and I knocked on the door. He answered the door with a little girl no older than 6 with beautiful curls and freckles standing behind him.

"Come in Alex. Excuse the mess. We were just doing puzzles. Franny, I would like for you to meet Alexander. Alex, this is my daughter Franny. You know what we talked about earlier, Franny? How Alex is daddy's boyfriend?" He asked squatting down to her level. She nodded.

"Hello, Franny. How are you?" I asked her. She hid behind him.

"I'm good," She said peeking her head out.

"That's good, how about we go and do a puzzle," I asked her, also getting down to her level. She nodded and grabbed my hand.

"Can Daddy help?" John asked.

"Of course!" Franny said. We were working on finishing the second puzzle, and I received a phone call from Angelica Schuyler, Eliza's sister. I answered it.

"Alexander, Eliza is in labor right now. Would you like to meet us at the closest hospital? St. John's?" She asked.

"I will be there right away," I said, and I hung up. "Umm, well Eliza is in labor right now. Do you want to go to the hospital with me?" I asked John.

"Yes, I am driving. Alright, Franny, we are going to go visit someone in the hospital," John said grabbing her hand. She didn't need a jacket because she had long sleeves.

"Why is there someone in the hospital?" She asked concerned.

"Oh, there is nothing wrong, she's having two babies," I explained to her. "She's have two babies!? At one time?" She asked. I laughed.

"Yes she is. Is everyone ready?" John asked.


End file.
